In a MIMO radar system, multiple co-located transmit antennas radiate and multiple receiver antennas each receive the resulting reflections associated with all the transmit antennas. For a MIMO radar system with N transmitters and K receivers, the virtual field of view is N*K. This increased virtual field of view (in comparison with the real field of view of N+K) facilitates increased spatial resolution with fewer antenna elements. Because each receiver receives reflections associated with every transmitter, the reflections at each receiver must be resolved. Transmission according to a time division multiple access (TDMA) scheme is one way to resolve the transmissions, but the maximum detectable velocity of a target may be reduced due to the time between transmissions according to the TDMA scheme. Another way to resolve the transmissions is by using code-based MIMO whereby each transmitter transmits a different code. By determining the code of a received reflection, the associated transmitter may be identified. Typically, when N transmitters have transmitted N codes, a receiver receives all N reflections before decoding the received reflections. This latency in the decoding can affect the information obtained from the reflections. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide low latency decoding in MIMO radar.